Trouble
by Jemlela
Summary: They survived the drinking incident, but Rita is not done messing with their lives. The question is can they survive what Rita has in store for them next. Read to find out and please don't forget to Review.
1. Game

"So Beautiful, want to catch a movie this weekend?" Tommy asked walking up to her.

"I would love to, but my mom is going out of town for a month. It is a business trip, or so she says." Kim replied with a smiled.

"A whole month! What are you going to do? Is she actually going to leave you alone for a month?" Tommy said surprised knowing how protective of Kim she is.

"Not Alone, I am staying at Jason's. You know our moms have been friends since they were in school together. Alyssa and Maxwell Scott have always been a second set of parents. Especially Maxwell, since I lost my father when I was so young." Kim explained.

"So we could still go out then?" Tommy asked.

"I will ask Alyssa, okay!" Kim said with a smile as Tommy leaned down to kiss her.

Mr. Kaplan walked down the hall and caught Tommy and Kimberly kissing in the hall.

"Okay you two, break it up, unless you want end up in detention for public display of affection. If I catch you two participating in PDA again on school grounds, you will be in detention." Kaplan yelled at the teens.

Kimberly and Tommy separated from each other with a smile on their face. Kaplan left and the teens stole a quick kiss again.

"Seriously, we have to be careful." Tommy said.

"I don't know what Kaplan's big problem is. We were just kissing; it wasn't like he caught us having sex on school grounds." Kimberly said rolling her eyes.

"I know, but if we end up in detention for it. My parents will kill me. However, kissing you is worth any trouble." Tommy laughed.

"Good answer, my mom and the Scott's would have a fit as well. Especially Maxwell. He thinks he needs to be my surrogate father. And then there is Jason." Kim replied.

Tommy looked at her with a smile. "No, more kissing on school grounds."

* * *

Kimberly walked into the Scott's house with Jason. Alyssa was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Hi, your mother called. She was just waiting for her next plane." Alyssa said with a smile.

"How was her flight?" Kim asked knowing her mother hates to fly. She always thought it was funny considering her uncle flies a plane for a living.

"She was a nervous wreck. She said at least she has recovery time before her next flight." Alyssa admitted.

"Mom, may Kimberly and I go to Billy's house to study tonight." Jason asked.

"You mean you two are not sticking around to have dinner with us?" Alyssa asked.

"It is your wedding anniversary; you don't really want us hanging around." Jason told her.

"Alright go, just be home for curfew." Alyssa agreed.

"Thanks mom!" Jason said giving her a kiss on the check.

"Yeah thanks Alyssa!" Kim said also giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I never have seen two so eager to study." Alyssa commented.

"The sooner we get our homework done, the sooner we can have time for fun. Enjoy your anniversary dinner and we will be home later." Jason said as he left Kim left the house.

* * *

"Whew! Glad that is done." Tommy said as they finished their homework all sitting around Billy's living room.

"Yeah I know, why does seem that the homework gets harder the older we get." Kim admitted.

"Yeah and we are only sophomores." Trini commented.

"If high school is this hard, can you imagine what college will be like." Jason told them.

"Yeah, no time for a social life." Kim said.

"I won't be having a social life if Kaplan tells my parents about our little PDA this morning." Tommy said to Kim but everyone heard.

"You were kissing my baby sister at school." Jason yelled.

"Jase chill. It was fine, until Kaplan caught us. He only threatened us with detention. Why would he tell your parents; we haven't ended up in detention yet." Kim told him with a kiss.

"So what are we going to do know?" Trini asked.

"My cousin told me about this fun game he plays with his frat buddies." Zack suggested.

"That sounds like a drinking game and we are only 15." Billy said.

"We don't have to use alcohol, we could use tea." Zack suggested.

The others agreed to do it with tea.

"See it is a clapping alphabet game. We keep rhythm and we go around in a circle saying a city that starts with a letter of the alphabet. We start with A then B and so on. If you break the rythym or can't come up with a letter you take a shot of the alcohol. They used beer, for us the tea. I'll start A- Angel Grove." Zack explained.

Trini was sitting next to Zack then it was Jason, Kim, Tommy and Billy. Billy was between Zack and Tommy.

"B- Baltimore."

"C-Chicago"

D- Uh uh" Kimberly stuttered.

"Drink up Kim!" They all said in unison.

"Wait I know Denver." She replied with a smile.

"Too little too late. You broke the rhythm drink up. Tommy E" Zack said.

"E-England"

The game went on.

* * *

On the moon

Baboo and Squatt were watching their little game.

"That looks like fun." Squatt said.

"What looks like fun?" Rita asked.

"The Rangers are playing a game."

Rita took a look and saw Tommy mess up on K and watched as he drank the tea. She then got an idea.

"What good will they be; if they were drunk! Their reputations would be ruined and Zordon would have to take away their powers because they would be a disgrace. Rita said.

"Good Plan your Empress." Goldar said.

Rita changed the pitcher of tea into alcohol. The next person to mess up will be in for a surprise.

"L- um let see L" Zack said.

"Drink Up!"

Zack took his shot of tea and was surprised how it tasted. Strong, but he thought nothing of it. The game continued till they were all drunk and didn't even know it.


	2. Accident

"That was fun; we should do that again sometime." Kim said with a smile.

"That would be really fun when we are 21 and can actually do it with the alcohol. I probably would go for beer, but I doubt the girls will be beer drinkers." Zack said.

"This conversation should be tabled until the appropriate time." Billy mentioned.

"Trini, translate please." Kim asked.

"He just means that we should wait until we are 21. In 6 years we can decide what we would drink." Trini translated.

"Kim we should be getting home or we're going to be late for curfew." Jason said helping her to her feet.

Jason and Kim said their goodbyes to their friends and Jason got behind the wheel of his older brother Justin's car. Justin is a freshman at Angel Grove University. He lets Jason borrow his car occasionally. Jason is the only one of his friend to have a temporary license that will become a regular license when he is turns 16. His temp license is a part of a program for teenagers who can prove that they are responsible enough to get their license a year early and that they can pass their drivers test.

Jason was driving home. He had a green light and proceeded to go through the intersection. All of a sudden there was a car in the intersection and Jason slammed right into the car before he could slam on the breaks.

Jason and Kimberly both screamed as he hit the car. Kimberly then stopped screaming and wasn't even moving. She had a cut on her head and it was bleeding badly. Jason had some cuts and bruises, but he was conscious and alert.

"KIMBERLY!!" He screamed when he saw the cut on her head. "Answer Me!"

Kimberly still made no movement. She was unconscious.

"KIMBERLY! Please Wake Up!" Jason cried as the tears were flowing from his eyes.

The passenger door opened as a witness to the accident undid Kim's seatbelt and pulled her out of the car and laid Kimberly on the sidewalk.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked Jason.

"I think so."

"The ambulance will be here shortly."

Jason sat on the sidewalk next to Kimberly's body. The ambulance showed up and went to work on helping Kimberly. Jason just watched from the sidewalk.

"I want to go with her." Jason suggested.

"No, you need to stay here. I'm sure the cops have questions for you." The EMT said as he drove away.

Jason saw the cops questioning the witness and the other driver. He was glad that no one else was hurt. He still doesn't know how he missed the car. He just waited his turn to speak to the cops. It was just an accident. Jason stood up as the cop approached him.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" The cop asked.

Jason was shocked, he hadn't been drinking, so why does this cop think he was drunk and that was what caused the accident.

"I wasn't drinking." He spoke up.

The cop didn't buy it. He signaled to another cop to come over. Jason's face went pale when he saw the cop come over; it was Detective Ryan Oliver, Tommy's father and his dad's partner.

"Detective Oliver." Jason said.

"I am surprised to see you Jason." Ryan said.

"You know him." The cop asked Ryan.

"Yes, he is Detective Maxwell Scott's son." Ryan replied and then turned to Jason. "Okay just breathe naturally into the tube. It will determine how much you had to drink."

Jason didn't argue with taking the breathalyzer. He knew that the test would prove that he hadn't been drinking. He breathed into the tube and waited for the results. Ryan was surprised by the reading. He then showed Jason the results. Jason almost fainted when he saw it.

"2.0, that is above the legal limit to be driving. Not to mention that you are underage." Ryan told him.

Jason knew he was in trouble, he just doesn't understand why the test showed that he was drinking, when he wasn't. The only thing he drank was the tea during the game.

"We have to take you down to the police station. We will call your father from the station." Ryan told him.

The other cop took out a pair of handcuffs. Jason started to panic, he has never been in this much trouble before and to be arrested and handcuff was something he never thought he would ever have to go through this. Jason turned around and put his hands on his head to get this over with. He waited for Ryan or the other cop to put the handcuffs on. The cop started to move Jason's arm down behind his back to put the handcuff on. Ryan stopped him.

"Wait, he doesn't need that. He is 15 and a cop's son." Ryan said.

The cop stopped and let go of Jason's arm. Ryan grabbed his arm and led him into the squad car. The other cop got in the driver's seat and Ryan sat next to Jason in the back seat of the squad car. Jason stared out the window as they drove to the police station. He knew his own father was going to kill him and he was worried about Kimberly's condition.

Ryan walked Jason into the police station. He still had a hold of Jason's arm. Jason was just glad not to be in handcuffs.

"Officer Smith, please take him into the interrogation room." Ryan said.

Ryan went to his desk, he called to check-up on Kim's condition and then he called his partner.

"How do I tell him, that his son was driving under the influence?" Ryan said out loud to himself as he dialed the Scott's number.

After making the phone calls, Ryan went to the interrogation to talk to Jason.

"How much did you drink?" Ryan asked.

"I didn't drink." Jason protested.

"The breathalyzer test says differently. I called and check on Kimberly, her blood alcohol level is higher than yours. As soon as they stabilize her from the accident, they are going to pump her stomach to avoid alcohol poisoning. So you want to try that again." Ryan laid into him.

"We were at Billy's." Jason started.

"Define we?" Ryan interrupted.

"Us, Trini, Zack, Billy and um uh"

"And Tommy; isn't that what you didn't want to say. That my son was there too." Ryan asked not wanting to think that his kid was also there and he knows that there is possibility that Tommy was drinking too.

Jason nodded sadly.

"You were drinking!!" Max came in and yelled at his son.

"It was tea. I swear it was tea!" Jason protested.


	3. Call

Alyssa just finished making her anniversary dinner for her and Max when he enter the house caring some flowers.

"Happy Anniversary!" Max said handing her the flowers.

"Thanks, you too. Come sit down. I made your favorite and the meal we had at our wedding." Alyssa told him giving him a kiss.

"It is my favorite meal, because it is the meal we had at our wedding." Max replied.

"Sit, Relax and enjoy." Alyssa said placing the plate in front of him.

"One question and then we won't talk about them anymore tonight. Where are the kids?" Max asked.

"Justin is out with friends. Jason and Kimberly are at Billy's doing homework, they know to be home in time for curfew." Alyssa replied.

Max looked down at his watch it read 6:00. The kids' curfew is at 10:30. "So we have 4 and half hours, before Jason and Kimberly come home. Let's not waste a minute of it."

Max and Alyssa finished their dinner and had dessert in their bedroom, each other. Alyssa was lying on Max's chest in bed. They just laid there talking until Max looked over at the alarm clock next to the bed. It read 10:20.

"We should get some clothes on; the kids will be here any minute." Max told his wife.

"Ah, but that is no fun." Alyssa said sadly but got her nightgown on anyway.

"I didn't say we have to leave the bedroom, but Jason will be knocking on the door for check-in as soon as they get home." Max replied.

Max and Alyssa started talking waiting for the knock from their son to say he was home. After awhile of talking Max looked at the clock, it now read 11:05.

"Where are they? They should have been home a half hour ago." Max said getting upset.

"Maybe they are here and he just didn't knock on the door, for not wanting to interrupt us. I will go down to his room and see if he is there." Alyssa said getting up from the bed.

As Alyssa was getting off the bed, the phone rang. Max answered.

"Scott residence, this is Max."

"_Max it is Ryan. I need you to come to the police station."_

"Ryan, I am off tonight."

"_I know; it is just that we picked your son up on drunk-driving charges._

Max gasped in shock, He doesn't have any kids that are old enough to drink. He has had problems with Justin in the past with coming home drunk. So that was who he thought it was.

"Justin?" Max asked.

"_No, Jason." Ryan said dreading the words._

"No, that is not possible, he is only 15. Where is Kimberly, is she also at the police station?" Max asked.

"_No, there was an accident. Kimberly was unconscious at the scene and taken to the hospital. I checked on her before I called you. As they soon as they stabilize her, they are going to pump her stomach in hopes to avoid alcohol poisoning." Ryan explained._

Max stood there alone in his room not sure what is happening or how his son could get drunk and get into an accident.

"Jason? Is he at the hospital too? Is he hurt too?"

"Jason has some minor cuts and bruises, but he is sitting in the interrogation room until you come for him."

Max hung up the phone, just trying to grasp the conversation he went downstairs and saw Alyssa with Justin. How do I tell her about Jason and Kimberly? He wondered.

Alyssa looked up and saw her husband coming down the stairs. She could see that he was upset about something. He must know that Jason and Kimberly missed curfew.

"Maxwell, what is wrong. I heard the phone ring, is that why you seem upset?" She asked.

"Ryan called. Jason and Kimberly were involved in a car accident." Max told her.

Alyssa knees buckled and Justin held her up. Max came over and they walked her over to the couch.

"Are they okay?" She gasped out.

"Kimberly is unconscious and in the hospital. Jason is at the police station. He was picked up for drinking and driving. Supposedly, Kim was also drinking. They are going to pump her stomach; she is close to having alcohol poisoning. They want to avoid it. We have to go get Jason at the police station." Max explained.

"Tell me you're kidding. Tell me that this some sick and unfunny joke that you are playing on me. But don't tell me that our 15-year-old was arrested for drunk driving." Alyssa yelled. She saw the look on Max's face and knew that this isn't a joke.

"Jason got into in accident in **my** car. Did he total it?" Justin asked angrier about the car then his own brother.

"I don't know. Take your mother's car and meet us at the police station. You will take Jason home after we bail him out, while your mother and I go to the hospital to check on Kimberly." Max ordered angrily.

Justin could tell by the tone in his father's voice not to argue with him. He also almost felt sorry for Jason, who is in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Max, Alyssa and Justin arrived at the police station. Max went to the interrogation room and saw Jason sitting there with Ryan.

"You were drinking!!" Max yelled as he entered the room.

Jason stood up and looked at the anger in his father's face.

"It was tea. I swear it was tea!" He protested.

"What did the breathalyzer say?" Max asked Ryan not even looking at his son.

"It read at a 2.0. Kimberly's blood alcohol level was 2.3." Ryan explained.

"Jason, you are to go home with Justin. Your mom and I are going to the hospital." Max said angrily.

"May I go to the hospital too?" Jason begged.

"No, you can go home and go to bed. We will talk tomorrow." Max ordered.

Jason left the interrogation room with his father hand on his shoulder. Jason saw his mother and gave her a quick hug before leaving with his brother who wasn't even looking at him. Max said goodbye to Ryan.

"Tomorrow, they will notify you about his hearing for the charges. Jason had said Tommy was there too. Now I have to go home and deal with my son." Ryan said patting him on the shoulder.


	4. The test

Ryan drove to his house, his anger boiling as he thought about the night's events. The more he thought about the possibility of his son drinking, the angrier he became. By the time he pulled into his driveway his anger was at its boiling point. He picked up the breathalyzer test off the seat next to him. He has every intention to give his son the test.

"Is Tommy here?" Ryan asked his wife Amanda.

"Yes and he is asleep." She answered.

"Not for much longer, he is." Ryan angrily said.

"I just got the little ones to sleep. If you are going to go in there and wake him up, this angry, you will end up waking up the whole house."

"So what do you want me to do?" Ryan asked his wife.

"Calm down, talk to him in the morning. I will get the kids out of the house; you and Tommy can have the house to yourself." Amanda told her husband.

Ryan started to calm down; that is until he thought about the events this evening. That was the fire that ignited his anger all over again.

"NO, I will send Alex into looking after the younger ones, if they should wake up. But I am going in there NOW." Ryan said.

Amanda was scared; she had never seen Ryan this angry before, and certainly not at one of the kids.

Amanda and Ryan adopted Tommy when he was born. His mother was dead on the delivery table and her husband had died a few weeks ago. Tommy was just an innocent newborn with no place to go. Amanda had always wanted a baby and believed that she couldn't get pregnant. There was no hesitant about what they should do. Ryan's brother Thomas died and they ended up taking in their nephew Alex when he was 6, now he is 10. Amanda did end up having children of her own. She has a 7 year old boy and 6 month old twin girls.

Amanda went in with her husband hoping she can keep him under control, although she doesn't know why her husband is so angry at their son.

"Thomas James Oliver, get up NOW!" Ryan yelled his voice shaking the house in anger.

Tommy woke up slowly; he had never seen his father this angry. He thought that maybe his father had found out about the PDA thing with Kimberly this morning. Alex woke up from his bed when he heard his uncle screaming at his cousin. David who just happen to be spending the weekend with the Oliver's, he comes up occasionally to see his little brother. He has known he had a little brother all his life, but only found him again 6 years ago.

"Dad, I can explain" Tommy began.

"Alexander, go to the nursery and keep an eye on the younger ones. If they wake up, get them to go back to sleep." Ryan ordered.

Alex could see he was angry and knew better than to argue with him. He just left the room and headed to the nursery. He wondered what his cousin has done to get his uncle so angry. David also stood up but he wasn't going anywhere. He was staying and offering support to his baby brother.

"Thomas James, were you drinking tonight?" Ryan yelled.

"Drinking, you didn't tell me he was drinking." Amanda told her husband.

Tommy watched the room shake with the vibration in his voice. He wondered why his father thought he had been drinking. "No dad, I was not drinking." Tommy answered looking his father straight in the eye.

"See, I knew it wasn't possible. There is no need to be so angry." Amanda said smiling.

"Are you willing to prove that?" Ryan asked holding up a breathalyzer test.

"Isn't my word good enough?" Tommy asked looking at the test.

"Not tonight. If you haven't been drinking, take the test and prove it. That is if you had nothing to hide." Ryan told his son.

Tommy nodded as Ryan walked up to him with the breathalyzer. Tommy breathed into the tube and waited for the results. Ryan didn't seem to shock by the results. He showed them to Tommy and then to Amanda and David. Tommy sat down on his bed in pure shock.

"Th-That is not possible." Tommy stuttered.

"The test doesn't lie. That means you are." Ryan told him.

"I don't believe this, you were drinking. I thought you knew better than that." David yelled.

"I do. I wasn't drinking." Tommy answered softly.

"Obviously you don't know better. You are lying; you were drinking and still can't admit to it. I don't know you at all." David yelled.

Tommy was hurt at the anger in his brother's voice. David is the only connection he has to his birth family. He can't believe that his brother is this angry with him and he didn't do anything wrong.

"David, please" Tommy begged.

"I can't stay here. I'm sorry." David told Ryan and Amanda.

"David, you were going to stay the weekend. So stay the weekend. David I'm begging you." Tommy pleaded.

"Were you drinking?" David asked.

Tommy didn't know how to answer. His brother is angry at him for something he didn't do. If he tells the truth, his brother will not forgive him. But he just can't admit to drinking. David saw that Tommy hasn't said anything. He just left. Tommy watched his brother go and possible walk out of his life and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Why did you think I had been drinking? Who said I was?" Tommy asked his father.

"Your friends were in a car accident tonight." Ryan began.

"KIMBERLY! JASON!" Tommy gasped.

"What made you think it was them?" Ryan asked.

"Jason is the only one with a driver's license. He was driving his brother's car when he and Kim left Billy's house. How are they?" Tommy asked.

"Kimberly is in the hospital, she hit her head during the accident. As soon as she stabilized she has to have her stomach pumped. Her blood alcohol level is higher than yours. Jason has some cuts and bruises and he was drinking and driving. He will be facing charges on that, I'm afraid. Jason's father picked him up at the police station a little while ago." Ryan explained.

"Dad, will Kimberly be okay?"

"That depends mostly on her. If she ends up with alcohol poisoning, I don't know. She is tiny and extremely thin so the drinking hit her harder than it did with you and Jason."

Tommy just stood there. He was surprised to found out what had happened. It must have been the tea.

"Go back to bed, but expect to be grounded for life. I will send Alex back in." Ryan said as he left.

Tommy was lying back on the bed starring at the ceiling. Alex came back in the room and went straight to bed.

"So what did you do?" Alex asked.

"Drop it Alexander. I'm not in the mood. David walked out, my girlfriend is the hospital, my best friend is in real trouble and I just got grounded for life." Tommy replied.


	5. The Morning after

Tommy woke up the next day to his father walking in the room. Great it is too early in the morning to deal with him. He thought.

"Here drink this!" Ryan ordered passing him the glass.

Tommy took the glass it smelled awful. "What is this?" He asked.

"Don't ask; just drink it, **all** of it." Ryan ordered.

Tommy held his nose and drank the whole glass in one big gulp. It is how he always drank any liquid medication, especially cough syrup when he was younger. Get it over with it as quick as possible. Tommy made funny faces as he swallowed the drink. "Alright, what is that and why did I have to drink that awful drink." He asked.

"It is a cure for hangover and trust me if you knew what was in it, you never would have drank it." Ryan told him sitting on the bed next to him on the bed.

"So I'm guessing no ice-cream to help wash down the taste of that drink." Tommy asked. The only way to ever get him to take the medicine was to bribe him with ice-cream afterward.

"No for two reasons; one, you know better than to ask for ice-cream for breakfast; and two, you wouldn't have had to have it, if you hadn't gotten drunk last night."

Tommy gave up trying to convince his father that he hadn't been drinking. He just wants to know how the tea made him test positive for alcohol. After breakfast, Amanda is taking the kids, except Tommy, to the movies after dropping the twins off at daycare since they won't sit through a movie anyway. Tommy sadly waved as he watched his mother pull out of the driveway. They were going to see the new animated movie that just came out, he didn't want to see it anyway. Not that he could, because he is grounded. Tommy checked out what his father was doing before heading back to his room. His father was in his den working on a case from home.

* * *

In his room, Tommy picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number to see how he was doing.

"_Scott's residence, this is Justin." _

"May I speak to Jason?" Tommy asked.

"_Jason can't come to the phone at this time."_

Tommy hung up the phone disappointed. As Tommy was hanging up the phone he looked up and saw his father standing there.

"Were you just on the phone?" Ryan asked.

Tommy knew better than to lie when he already had been caught.

"Yes, I just wanted to see how Jason is doing."

"So how is Jason?"

"I don't know, Justin said he can't talk right now." Tommy replied.

"Stay off the phone, and next time ask for permission first." Ryan told him.

Tommy nodded. He went over to his window and stared out at the sky, something he had always done ever since he found out that he was adopted.

Ryan went back to working on the case, as he worked he realized he had some questions for his partner on this case that they had together. He picks up the phone, waited for the dial tone to make sure that Tommy was not on the phone again, and dialed the same number Tommy did.

"_Scott's residence, this is Max." _

"Hey, it is Ryan. I need to talk with you about the Michaels robbery case. Can you come over?"

"_No, Alyssa went to the hospital to check on Kimberly and Justin just left with some friends. I don't want to leave Jason home alone considering what happened."_

"How about I come over there, and is it alright if I bring Tommy? I also don't want to leave him home alone."

"_Yeah sure come on over."_

Ryan hung up the phone and went to check on Tommy. He found him just starring out an open window.

"Get dressed, I have to discuss some things with Max and you are coming too. I just can't leave you alone in the house and your mother won't be back for hours." Ryan ordered.

Tommy didn't even turn to face his father as he had spoken. He just continued to stare out the window.

* * *

Scott's Residence

Ryan and Tommy walked up to the door. Tommy and Ryan were not talking. Ryan would issue orders and Tommy obeyed, but never said one word to his father. Ryan is angry over the drinking, but he wishes his son would just open up to him.

Max opened the door before they even got up to it. "Hello Ryan, Tommy. Jason is his room, why don't you go on up." Max told him.

Tommy nodded and walked past max without saying a word.

"Is he alright?" Max asked Ryan as soon as Tommy was gone.

"I don't know, his brother got angry at him about the drinking and walked out. I think that hurt him more than he is willing to admit. David is his only connection to his birth parents, Tommy biological father died before he was born and his biological mother died giving birth. We didn't know Tommy even had a brother until about 6 years ago. They were always close, now David is mad and I don't know if he will ever forgive Tommy for drinking last night. Yeah Amanda and I are mad as well, but he is our son and we love him, that is never going to change no, matter what he does." Ryan informed his partner.

"Yeah, Justin is giving Jason the silent treatment for totaling his car. Justin was a rebellious teen and doesn't see Jason drinking as a problem, just that he wrecked the car." Max replied.

"So when is his hearing?" Ryan asked.

"Tomorrow, my sister Melanie is going to defend him. She was here this morning going over with him all possible case scenarios." Max said.

"What is worst-case scenario?"

"He could end up in juvenile hall; Melanie doesn't see that happening as he is only 15 and this is the first time he has been trouble." Max answered.

* * *

Tommy knocked on Jason's door.

"Come in," He called.

"Hey, how are you?" Tommy asked.

"Okay, better than Kimberly." Jason replied.

"How is she doing? Dad said she might have alcohol poisoning, although I don't know how."

"She does and a concussion from the accident. Mom is there with her now. She got hurt because of me. I was driving the car, I crashed it and I could have killed her." Jason said sadly.

"Yeah, how did we get drunk? It had to be the tea, but how?"

"I don't know, maybe Rita did something to it. I wish I knew what. Tomorrow I go in front of a judge and receive sentencing for drinking and driving. My aunt wants me to plead guilty; she said the more I deny it, the worse the sentencing will be. I could even end up in juvenile hall." Jason told his friend.


	6. Court Battle

Tommy met Jason in front of the courtroom. He came to offer his support to his best friend.

"So how are you going to plead?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know yet, I can't lie, because I will be under oath and I can't exactly tell the truth. Aunt Melanie thinks I should plead guilty, that if I continue to deny it; then the judge would come down harder on me. I just want this day to be over." Jason explained.

"Whatever happens, I will be there for you." Tommy told him.

"Don't forget about me, I will be there for you too. Always." Kimberly said as she walked up with Anita.

"Kimberly! You are out of the hospital!" Jason exclaimed giving her a hug.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Tommy said taking Kim away from Jason.

"Who could ever forget about you; not me, not even with this concussion." Kimberly said giving him a kiss.

"I'm just glad to see that you will be okay." Jason added.

"So, who wants to tell me how I got drunk?"

"Zordon confirmed it; Rita changed the tea during our game to alcohol. We all consumed so much during the game. Now I am in a lot of trouble. I have never been in this much trouble and I just don't know what to do." Jason whispered to her.

"Jason Lee Scott, it is time to go into the courtroom. Don't worry I will be with you the whole time." Melanie told him.

Jason sat at the defendant's table with Melanie. Kimberly, Tommy, Ryan and Jason's family were also in the courtroom.

"Everyone please stand!" The bailiff announced as he waited for them to stand. "The Honorable Judge Laura Riggs presiding."

Laura took her seat on the bench.

"Case 854123, the People versus Jason Lee Scott." Bailiff announced.

"You may be seated. Mr. Scott, how do you plead?" Laura asked.

"I plead uh uh uh." Jason began but before he could get the words out the putties appeared in the courtroom.

The putties got closer to Laura and out of shear panic Laura hit the button under her bench to lockdown the courtroom. Wire bars came down on the windows and the door instantly bolted shut.

"What is happening?" Jason asked.

"Judge Riggs just locked down the courtroom; that means no one in or out until the Swat Team shows up." Melanie explained.

Great! Jason thought.

The putties were surrounding the judge's bench, they were after the judge. Jason, Tommy and Kimberly watched the putties trying to figure out what it is that they are supposed to do in a courtroom filled with people.

"Clay-Brains, Back Off!" Jason ordered as he got up.

Jason fought the putties. Tommy and Kimberly also got up to help out with the putties. Kimberly helped Laura get off the bench while Jason and Tommy fought the putties. The putties backed away from the boys and tried to take Laura away from Kimberly.

"Everyone against the wall!" Tommy yelled to the courtroom.

"Duck and Cover your heads" Kimberly added.

Everyone cowered against the wall. Ryan and Max expected the kids to join them.

"So, now what?" Kimberly asked.

"We deal with the Putties Now and the consequences later" Jason ordered to Tommy and Kimberly.

"You want to play hard ball!" Tommy yelled to the putties.

"Well, Bring It On!" Kimberly added.

_**And so you fell  
into the danger  
And you're all alone tonight  
Well you're surrounded by the hurting type  
And you just don't care for the sight  
**_

Tommy and Jason used their Martial Arts to fight the putties, pretending to spar with them, but more on the defensive side

_**Well we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright  
All of us are on your side  
We'll take them  
We'll take them... down**_

Fight! Fight, fight, fight

Kimberly did a back flip on to the judges' bench as she fought. She grabbed the putties in her legs and put her hands on the putty shoulder. Kimberly hand stand on to the putties bringing him down to the ground with her.

_**You know you must be strong and hold your own  
'Cause the power's on your side  
The enemy will try to give you fear  
But you never run nor hide  
**_

Everyone else watched the action going on from the wall. All of a sudden there were 3 streams of light into the courtroom, one yellow, black and blue. It was the Power Rangers.

"Guys, Need help!" The Yellow Ranger called out.

"Yeah the thought has crossed our minds" Jason called back.

The Rangers joined in the battle.

**_And we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright  
All of us are on your side  
We'll take them... down_**

**_Fight! Fight, fight, fight_**

The putties eventually were defeated and left.

"Everyone okay here?" The Black Ranger asked the people sitting up against the wall.

Laura looked at the people, no one appeared to be hurt just frightened. Laura gave the Ranger the thumbs up.

"Are you 3 okay?" The Blue Ranger asked the teens.

They nodded. "Thank you for the help." Jason told the Rangers.

"No, Thank You for the help that you 3 give us." The Yellow Ranger said as she joined the Black and the Blue Rangers. They touched their belt and in a flash were gone.

Tommy, Jason and Kimberly started picking up the courtroom; the tables and the chairs that had gotten knocked over during the putty battle. The people against the wall went back to their seats. Tommy and Jason started to head back to their seat.

"Freeze you two! Stand next to Mr. Scott." Laura told the teens.

Tommy and Kimberly walked to stand next to Jason with Kimberly in the middle of the boys.

"Your names and ages please?" Laura asked.

"Thomas James Oliver, 15"

"Kimberly Anne Hart, 15"

"I had cops and court officials scared stiff and cowering against the wall. Meanwhile 3 15-year-olds fought those gray creatures. Will one of you please explain as to why that is?" Laura asked of the teens.

* * *

AN: "Fight" is a theme song for putty battles that was done by Aaron Waters.


	7. Judge's Chambers

Jason, Tommy and Kimberly stood in front of the judge.

"I had cops and court officials scared stiff and cowering against the wall. Meanwhile 3 15-year-olds fought those gray creatures. Will one of you please explain as to why that is?" Laura asked them.

The teens exchanged glances, but said nothing.

"Well, I'm waiting."

Tommy and Kimberly looked to Jason to tell them what it is that they are supposed to do.

"We will tell you, but this isn't the place in front of all these people. Somewhere more private would be better." Jason replied.

Laura looked at them and gave what he suggested some serious thought. "Okay we can table this discussion until we are in my chambers. I will talk to you 3 and **your** parents then." She agreed.

The teens nodded.

"But we can't leave the courtroom until the Swat Team undoes the lockdown. In the meantime, Mr. Scott, go back to your original seat, Mr. Oliver take a seat at the district attorney's table and Ms. Hart you can have a seat on the witness stand." Laura said separating the teens so they can't talk to each other.

The teens went to the chairs that they were suppose too, but continue to exchange glances with each other. As if they were talking with each other without even saying a word. Laura, Max and Ryan picked up on the looks between the teens. They all sat there for an hour as the waited for the Swat Team to finish unlocking the courtroom. Everyone just sat in silence. Finally the wires were gone from the windows and the doors were unlocked.

"Bailiff, please take the teens and their parents to my office. I will be there in few minutes." Laura announced.

The bailiff led the teens, Max and Ryan to Laura's chambers.

"What do we do now?" Kim whispered to the boys as they walked.

"I don't know; I don't know how we are supposed to explain anything in front of our dads." Tommy said.

"I was considering telling Jude Riggs the truth, because we are backed into a corner. But, I have no intentions on telling the truth in front of my dad. I'm already in enough trouble." Jason replied to them.

"Then what do we tell them?" Kim asked again.

"We play it by ear, without revealing the _**whole**_ truth." Jason said.

Tommy and Kim nodded as they approached the office. The Bailiff opened the door for them to wait for Laura. The teens sat in the chair in front of the desk while Ryan and Max took a seat on the couch. Judge Laura Riggs walked into the office and sat at her desk across from the teens.

"Okay, now you want to explain what happened in there?" Laura asked.

"The putties just wanted to cause trouble that's all." Kim said.

"What kind of trouble and what do you know about it?" Laura asked.

"Maybe they were trying to influence your decision in my case." Jason commented.

"Influence it how?"

"Maybe, um they want to influence you to consider and sentence with the death penalty." Jason said quietly.

Max was shocked there was no way he would allow his son to receive the death penalty for drunk driving.

"The Death Penalty for a 15-year-old who was drinking and driving!" Laura asked back.

"Well, with Rita Repulsive, anything is possible." Kim commented.

"Yeah, especially if you are on her hit list." Tommy added quietly.

"Why would you 3 be on her hit list?" Ryan asked.

"I asked you here because they are minors, but I will ask the questions. Now why would you 3 be on her hit list?" Laura asked.

The teens exchanges glances.

"Jase, you have to tell her." Kim argued with a look in her eyes that said play along.

"But, we swore to them that we wouldn't tell anyone." Jason argued back.

"Yeah, but that all changed when the putties showed up in the courtroom." Tommy added picking up the drift.

"I suppose that you are right, I just hope that they understand why we broke our promise. Judge Riggs it goes like this. 3 weeks ago, we were attacked by the putties in the park." Jason started.

"What were you doing in the park?" Laura asked.

"Jason and I were practicing for a second-degree black belt test that we ended up taking last week. Kim was just watching us. The putties showed up and we decided to stay and fight rather than to run." Tommy explained.

"The Power Rangers showed up and we still fought. Afterwards they asked us if we were willing to help them out if they need it. We said sure, we know that they have their hands full with the monsters. So occasionally, we fight the putties so they can handle the monsters." Kim explained.

"Only it made us a target with Rita, she doesn't like the idea that we don't run scared. The Rangers had warned us that she is dangerous and we are on her hit list now." Jason started and then stopped for a second before continuing. "The night of the accident; we were playing a drinking game but with iced tea. Only thing is Rita changed the tea into alcohol without our knowledge. Had I known that I was really drinking, I _**never **_would have gotten behind a wheel of a car."

"You didn't know it was alcohol?" Laura asked not really sure if she believed that.

"No, we _**really**_ thought it was tea, with way to much sugar. But we had no reason to believe that it wasn't. The Power Rangers told us yesterday what really happened." Tommy answered.

"We weren't sure what it is that we were supposed to do with this information, I had decided to just let it go and deal with the consequences of my actions whatever they may be. That all changed when the putties showed up in the courtroom and we had no choice but to fight." Jason added.

Laura really listened to what these kids had to say. She figures that it is possible that they are telling the truth. She just doesn't know what she is supposed to do with information now.


	8. Truth

Laura looked at the 3 teens standing in front of her. She just doesn't know what it is that she is going to do now, especially with Mr. Jason Scott. A teen who through no fault of his own drove drunk and got into an accident.

"I heard what you just said, and I do believe that you are telling me the truth, and I will take into consideration when deciding your punishment. I cannot just forget that you drove drunk, no matter how it happened." Laura began.

Jason nodded.

"So this is what I decide, your license is suspended. The day you turn 18 you can retake the written test and after that the driver's test."

Jason nodded with a lump in his throat. He had figured he would lose a license for at least a little while. But to lose his license until he is 18 was a lot more than he had expected.

"I know that this seems harsh, but if you are really on Rita Repulsive's hit list. You won't have to worry about an incident like this happening again. Now as for the two of you" Laura said turning to Kimberly and Tommy "There is nothing I can do about you two. I am warning all 3of you, watch your back, I do not want to see you back in my courtroom for any reason from here on out. Do you understand me; I will not be so easy next time." Laura finished.

"Yes your Honor!" The teens said in unison.

"You may go!"

The teens turned and looked at the two adults who had been from the start. They said nothing and walked right past the adults and waited for them in the hall. The adults followed them out.

"Alright you 3 let's go!" Max said not even looking at the teens.

Jason, Kimberly and Tommy just looked at each other and followed the adults into an empty courtroom.

"Just tell me one thing, why didn't you tell us about the attack the day it happened!" Max yelled.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to be on Rita's hit list?" Ryan yelled

"Do you realize because of her you could have been killed or kill someone else?"

"Yes we know all that, we know the risk we take by helping the Rangers out. But they have to know that they are not in this alone. That there are actually people out there who are willing to stand up for others. It gives them hope that they are not fighting a losing battle." Kimberly explained to the adults.

"We are both a second-degree black belt, it was either fight the putties or be consumed by them and fight the Rangers. Needless to say we chose to fight with the Rangers instead of against them." Jason said.

"They warned us about the risk, but they are around to watch our backs. In all the putty battles we have gotten into, we never been hurt." Tommy added.

"There is always a first time." Ryan muttered.

"And we can be hurt, if we sit by and do nothing. Or Alex, Matty and the twins can be hurt by Rita or a monster. Who's going to defend them?" Tommy shot back.

"Leave them out of this; they have nothing to do with any of it." Ryan replied.

"That's just it, with the evil as strong as they are; _**it is**_ the innocent that will get hurt. They can be used as leverage against the Rangers. We are not just standing up for ourselves; we are standing up for everyone." Jason replied.

"I still don't like it." Max told his son.

"I know, but you have to trust that we know what we are doing." Jason replied.

"Fine, you and Kim, be home by 4." Max ordered.

"Same for you. I need you and Alex to babysit for Matty and the twins." Ryan ordered.

Max and Ryan left the courtroom. The teens waited till they were gone and sunk down on the chairs with a sigh.

"That was a close one." Kimberly told the boys.

"Yeah considering how they reacted to us just 'helping' the Rangers-" Jason began doing the quotation thing with his fingers.

"They would completely go off the deep end if they ever found that we were actually Rangers." Tommy finished.

All of a sudden their communicator went off.

"We read you Zordon!" Jason said.

"_The other Rangers are in battle with the monster in the park." _

"We are on it. Guys It's Morphin Time!"

Max and Ryan had left the courtroom, but didn't go very far. They stayed by the door and even pushed it open a little so that they can eavesdrop and hopefully get to the bottom of the truth. 

They heard the kids' conversation, especially the part where Tommy admitted that they were Rangers. They saw the kids disappear in the light.

"I knew that was coming, after seeing them fight the putties in the courtroom. I kind of figured, but I never wanted to know for sure." Ryan said shaking his head.

"I know me too. The drinking happened because they were Rangers. That is why they are on Rita's hit list." Max added.

"So, what do we do with this information now, do we tell them that we know."

"No we can't. The town does the need Rangers even if they are our sons and my best friend's daughter who is currently staying with us."

"So, we go on pretending that they are only 'helping' the Rangers and are in no real danger. I don't know if I can do that. My wife would kill me if my son got hurt and I knew what he had been up to."

"So would Alyssa and Caroline, but what else can we do?"

* * *

AN: I know that the punishment for Jason may seem harsh, but I knew people that actually happened to.


	9. Million Dollar Question

Melanie, Alyssa and Justin left the courtroom after the lockdown had been released. The judge only wanted to meet with the teens and their parents, so Melanie stayed in the courtroom with her sister-in-law and nephew.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Alyssa asked Melanie.

"I don't know, I have never known for something like to this to happen. Whatever happens with Jason is in Judge Riggs' hands, but at least he has Max with him."

"I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad. Max has been really angry at Jason since his arrest. The only reason we haven't grounded him yet was because we didn't know what was going to happen in court today." Alyssa said.

"Jason will be fine, but I wish I knew what happened today. The gray creatures just showed up and the kids fought to defend everyone in the courtroom. Judges tend to go easier on someone if you save their lives." Melanie replied.

Melanie and Alyssa were waiting downstairs for Max, Jason and Kimberly. Justin decided to go out with his friends. He was only there in the courtroom because he had to; he was not supporting his brother in anyway. As far as he was concerned Jason was going to get everything he deserves, after all Jase did crash his car.

Alyssa saw her husband coming but not the teens. "Where are Jason and Kimberly?" She asked.

"They left, I told them to be home by 4." Max replied.

"So what happened in the judges' chambers?" Melanie asked.

"He lost his license until he is 18, but pretty much that is it." Max answered. He wonders if he should tell his wife about what Jason and Kim told the judge or what they overheard. She will never understand why he kept it from her if they ended up hurt.

"Where is Justin?" Max asked as they walked to the car.

"He left as soon as the lockdown was called off. He doesn't care what happens to Jason, he is angry at him for wrecking his car." Alyssa told her husband.

"Yeah, well I will have to talk to him and get him to layoff. Justin has done a lot worse than what Jason did. The only difference is that Jason got caught by the cops and Justin only got caught by us." Max answered.

"With everything Justin has done; he **never** did drink and drive. He only came home drunk. What are we going to do about punishing Jason?"

Max listened to his wife ask the question. It would have been so much easier to punish him if he never found out what his son is up to or how the accident really happened. Now he knows that Jason wasn't to blame and the punishment Judge Riggs gave Jason was pretty harsh.

"I think Jason may have been punished enough. He did lose his license until 18." Max answered.

"Well of course he did, Jason drove drunk and got into an accident. But that still doesn't let him off the hook with us. Also are we going to punish Kimberly, she is staying with us for a month." Alyssa told him.

"I think the kids have learned their lesson. Kim had alcohol poisoning; I think that would be enough to keep her from drinking again and Jason has to live with the fact he could have killed his 'sister'. I don't think we have to worry about either one of them drinking again, at least not until they are of legal age to drink."

Alyssa didn't understand her husband at all. Usually she is the good cop while Max plays the bad cop when it comes to punishing the kids. Now the roles are reversed and she doesn't understand why.

"What happen to good cop," pointing to herself, "and bad cop," pointing to him.

"It has just been a long couple of days that's all." Max answered wanting to drop this conversation all together.

"No, it is more than that, I can see it in your eyes and it has to do with the gray creatures that appeared in the courtroom causing the lock down. What happened in the chambers? It is not like they admitted that they were the Power Rangers." Alyssa laughed.

Alyssa stopped laughing when she realized that her husband wasn't laughing. It was suppose to be a joke.

"They admitted to being the Power Rangers!" Alyssa gasped.

"Not exactly they admitted to 'helping' the Rangers and that Rita Repulsive changed their drink from tea to alcohol. They swore they didn't know. After we left the chambers when the teens were alone, Ryan and I overheard them admitting to actually being the Rangers and they disappeared in a stream of light." Max admitted.

"Our son and Kimberly are actually Power Rangers. How can that be?"

"I don't know, but they are and they don't know that we know. They think we bought their story about only helping out with the putty battles."

"So what do we do know?" Alyssa asked not really wanting to believe that her son is willing to put his life on the line everyday for the sake of others. She has a hard enough time dealing with that her husband does it because he is a cop. She worries everyday when he leaves the house if she will ever see him again, and now she has to do the same with her son and her almost daughter.

"That my dear, is the million dollar question. What do we do? Being a Ranger is a lot more dangerous than being a cop, Ryan and I realize that. But the evil that threatens our town is **very **real and there are only 6 people willing to defend against it. Those 6 just happen to be 15 and they just happen to be our son and his friends. What would Angel Grove do without the Power Rangers?" Max answered.


	10. Interrogation

"Blade Blasters up!" Jason commanded to the other Rangers.

Jason, Zack and Billy got into position and braced themselves for the girls, while Tommy watched from the side. The girls got into position on the guys shoulders and all 5 combined their Blade Blaster power into one beam and fired it at the monster. The monster disappeared, but not for long. Rita decided to make the monster grow.

The Rangers stood their looking at the 30 story monster standing in from of them getting ready to attack.

"Why does she always have to make them grow? Can't she just accept that we defeated her monster and let it go at that." Kimberly complained.

"Obviously not, we need Dino-Zord Power Now!" Jason called.

With the MegaZord the Rangers defeated the Monster for good this time, or at least for the time being. Since the Monsters always seem to have a way of coming back and with a vengeance.

"Whew! Glad that is over with." Zack joked.

"So I meant to ask Jase, what happened in court?" Trini asked.

"We had to admit to the judge and our fathers that we occasionally "help" the Rangers and fight the putties. Making us a target for Rita and that she changed the tea during our game into alcohol. They seem to buy it and we didn't actually have to admit to being the Power Rangers. I lost my license until I turn 18 and then I have to retake the written and the driving portion again, but other than that I got off scot-free." Jason told them.

Jason looked down at his watch that was built into the communicator. His face went white as a ghost.

"Tommy, do me a favor and check the time on your watch." He asked.

Tommy looked down at his watch. It read 6:15. "I am so dead. I was supposed to be home 2 hours ago."

"Yeah, us too!" Kim spoke up.

"See you guys Monday at school!" Tommy called as he took off for his house.

* * *

As Tommy approached the house he saw both his parents' cars in the driveway. That meant that they were still home. He knew that they had plans to go out dinner and then to a concert. The concert was going to start at 7:00. Tommy slowly opened the door to his house and saw his parents sitting on the couch. His mother looked extremely angry and Tommy gulped trying to come up with a lie that he could tell that would make his mother buy that he is 2 hours late.

Before Tommy could come up with his lie or for Amanda to start her yelling; Ryan knew he had better nip this situation in the bud. He hadn't told his wife anything about what went on in the courtroom today. He wanted to enjoy dinner and the concert without being overly concerned about a certain teenage boy who is a Power Ranger.

"Mandy, we can still make the concert if we leave in the next 5 minutes. So why don't you go finish getting ready and I will deal with him." Ryan suggested. Amanda nodded and left. Ryan waited for her to go upstairs before he starts the conversation. "Sit!"

Tommy did as he was told. "Dad, we just lost track of time."

Ryan ignored his answer pretended that he didn't hear. "You know what was on the news tonight; that the Power Rangers were involved with yet another monster battle."

Tommy faked a smile and said nothing.

"The town is once again safe thanks to the Power Rangers." Ryan went on.

"Really! Good for them." Tommy answered.

"Don't you mean 'Good for you'; isn't that the real reason you were late."

Tommy smile faded. "Dad we told you, we just the 'help' the Rangers with the putties. We don't ever get involved in the monster battles." He lied.

Ryan already knew that getting the truth out of his son wasn't going to be easy. Then again, he has gotten the truth out of the people he arrests. Or he should say that he has gotten them to confess. Ryan figures if he is going to get the truth out of his son, he was going to have to go cop.

"Isn't it true, that you do more than just help the Rangers as you claim!"

"Uh, I" Tommy tried to talk, but couldn't get the words out. He couldn't think of a lie fast enough.

"Isn't it true, that you are indeed a Ranger yourself!"

"No, I"

"What would you say if I told you that I have evidence that you are indeed a Power Ranger."

Tommy stared at his father trying to rack his brain on what type of evidence could he have. His communicator, morpher and power coin had been on him; so it can't be that. He is bluffing he has to be, he is on fishing expedition for answers.

"Evidence? What evidence?"

Ryan saw how nervous he was getting and knew he was seconds away from a confession. Although his son had held out longer than most criminals he had interrogated.

"An eye witness who saw you become the _Green Ranger_!"

Ryan knew all he had to do know was sit back and wait for him to admit the truth. Although, what Ryan hadn't counted on was Amanda coming downstairs in the middle of the conversation.

"You have a witness that claims he is the Green Ranger! She is lying, she has to be. Our son is not, I repeat **not** a Power Ranger. It is way too dangerous!" Amanda exclaimed.

Ryan sent his son a glare and Tommy gulped as he understood the glare. Tommy made no attempt to open his mouth and admit the truth.

"Mandy, my witness is not lying. In fact my eye-witness is Max and I. We heard them admit to being Rangers and actually saw them morph away in a stream of light. Red, Pink and Green." Ryan admitted.

Amanda looked like she was going to pass out as she just kept muttering. "It can't be true. It just can't be."


	11. Talking It Out

Amanda turned to her son. "You are not a Ranger, it is too dangerous." She shouted in denial.

"Mom, why don't you and dad head to the concert? We will be fine." Tommy replied.

"No, I much rather stay here and discuss this."

_Yeah well I don't_ Tommy thought as he faked a smile.

"Mom, you have been looking forward to and talking about this concert since you got the tickets 6 months ago. So go. I am going to go check on the twins." Tommy replied as he headed up the stairs to the nursery.

"Mandy, I hate to say this; but he is right. We can deal with him being a Ranger tomorrow. Despite how much he might protest that he isn't, he is a Ranger." Ryan told her.

"But it is dangerous; I can't stand the idea of something happening to him."

"I know, but there isn't much we can do about it." Ryan replied as he helped his wife into her coat.

Tommy walked into the nursery. He stared at the twins who were just quietly lying in their cribs. Tommy walked between the two cribs. They just smiled at him.

"Hi there, what are you doing up? You are supposed to be sleeping. Yeah, I know it is no fun to go to sleep at 7. We all know that come 11, you two will be making your presence known as you will want to eat. But for now you should sleep." Tommy said rubbing Summer's stomach.

After Summer had finally fallen asleep, he turned to Autumn. He couldn't believe what his mother had decided to name the twins.

_Those are seasons, not names. He had protested. But his protests fell on deaf ears, as that was what his mother had wanted to name them. No one can argue with an irrational pregnant woman, his father had told him._

Tommy picked Autumn out of the crib and took her over to the rocking chair.

"Dad overheard admitting to being the Rangers and then he saw us morph. Now mom knows as well. Tomorrow, I am hoping I can convince them I am not a Ranger. They don't need the stress of always worrying about me. I don't need it either. It would end up driving all crazy. I would much rather go on lying then worrying about them worrying about me." Tommy said as he rocked his baby sister in his arms.

Autumn just cooed his arms, not even realizing what was being said.

"I am so grateful that Zordon allows me to talk to you and Summer about being a Ranger. I know that the only reason he allows it is because you two can't talk and therefore can't tell anyone. Everyone needs someone to talk to, most of the time I would talk to the rest of the team. But, that is not always possible. I know that I have to stop talking to you about it when you learn to talk; I can't risk you revealing the truth. Although it may not matter anymore." Tommy just kept babbling. Finally, Autumn was asleep in his arms.

Tommy laid her back in the crib and then went to check on the boys. He headed down to the guest room that his parent had turned into a playroom. Alex and Matty were playing Mario Kart.

"Hey, who's winning?" Tommy asked coming in the room.

"Alex is ahead of me by one lap, but I'm gaining on him." Matty answered.

Tommy sat down on the couch behind them and watched them play. He was secretly rooting for Matty since he is younger. Alex won.

"It's okay Matty; you will get him next time. However, now it is time for bed. Alex have you finished the book report for Monday yet?" Tommy asked.

"No not yet." He answered.

"Then I suggest you finish it."

After Tommy got Matty to go to sleep, he checked on Alex in their room. He was busily working on the report. Tommy went downstairs and called Jason.

"Hey bro, how are you and Kimberly?"

"_Were good, but I have something to tell you. That is if you don't already know."_

"If it is about what happened after they left the courtroom, I do know. Dad confronted me with it when I got home. Only thing mom heard and knows she knows to, but doesn't believe it."

"_Are your parents' home?"_

"No, Alex is doing homework. Matty and the twins are asleep."

"_Did you talk it out with the Season Twins?"Jason asked laughing._

"Yeah, with Autumn. She didn't listen to a word I was saying."

"_Which is the only reason why Zo- our boss allows you to do it." _

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes it so hard to have a secret like this and one you know you can't tell anyone. Talking it out with the twins really helps to relieve some of the stress and pressure."

"_Don't I know it. Kim and I usually talk it out; otherwise getting to sleep is hard. So do you know what you are going to tell your mother about you-know-what?"_

"No. I'm hoping by morning, she would forget by then. However, I seriously doubt it. I have to go. Bye!"

Tommy hung up the phone and walked back to the nursery. He stared at the 2 babies fast asleep, the ones responsible for saving his sanity and that he has someone to talk it out.

* * *

AN: I realize that keeping their identities a secret meant from everyone not involved. However, everyone needs someone to talk to.


	12. Bumpy Road Lies Ahead

The next morning

Amanda and Ryan walked into the boys' bedroom. Tommy and Alex were still asleep.

"Alex will you please go and get the twins up and dressed." Ryan ordered.

The boys were still sleeping but they did hear the order being issued to Alex. Whenever they wake them up like this, they are after something. Tommy knows what it is they are after.

Waking up slowly, "I will go get them up." Tommy offered sitting up.

"No, actually Alex can go do it. We want to talk to you." Amanda answered.

Alex got up, slipped on his robe and slippers and left the room. Ryan and Amanda sat on Alex's bed so that they are facing Tommy.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tommy said pretending to not know what this is all about.

"We want to talk about last night and why you were 2 hours late." Amanda started.

"I lost track of time, while hanging out with my friends in the park." Tommy lied.

Amanda and Ryan had already known that getting their son to admit that he was a Ranger was going to be like pulling teeth. They hate the idea of what he does, what they do; a bunch of teenagers risking their lives every day to protect the town.

"Why don't you just admit to the truth, that you **are** a Ranger?" Ryan said.

Tommy stared at them; he had no intentions of admitting to anything. "Why don't you just let it go?"

"Because, I can't. Because, I am worried about you." Amanda answered.

"And I can't take worrying about you guys worrying about me. It will drive me crazy."

"So you are admitting it?" Ryan pointed out.

"I am not admitting to anything. Not now, not ever. Just drop it, because as far as I am concerned this conversation is over." Tommy slightly yelled as he walked out of his room, anything to get away from his nosy parents. They watched him go in shock. Tommy walked into the nursery, Alex was there holding Summer.

"Hey Alex, I got this. You can go watch TV with Matty." Tommy said wanting to be alone with the twins so he can talk out his frustrations.

"What happened with Uncle Ryan and Aunt Mandy?" Alex asked his cousin.

"Forget it, I'm not telling you. Now go, before I change my mind and let you deal with the twins." Tommy answered.

"I'm gone." Alex replied handing Summer to his cousin before walking out of the room.

Tommy put Summer in the swing in the nursery so he can get Autumn up, changed and dressed.

"I can't believe that I yelled at Mom and dad. They are never going to let me get away with it." Tommy said shaking his head as he closed the door to the nursery. Summer just coos in the swing.

"I am in more trouble now than before and besides that, I am still grounded for the whole drinking incident. Although dad and probably mom know the truth about it, they haven't exactly let me off the hook yet. Now they probably never will."

Autumn just reaches up to grab his hair. Tommy pulls it out of her grip. She tries to reach for it again.

"What makes you thing I am going to let you pull my hair?" Tommy teased as he put her down in the crib so he could pull his hair back into a ponytail. "Alright we should get downstairs to breakfast." He said picking Autumn back up and taking Summer out of the swing.

As Tommy was coming down the stairs with the twins, Amanda took Summer out of Tommy's arms.

"This conversation is far from being over." She told them as she took the baby.

Tommy ignored his mother and put Autumn in her high chair. He is going to do everything possible to avoid having another conversation on whether or not he is a Ranger. Ryan could see the tension growing between their oldest son and his wife. Ryan knows that Amanda is worried that one day something bad could happen to their child, but he also knows that they have to let him do what must be done or they are going to push him away.

"Tommy, if you will please take the kids to the daycare; you can go and meet your friends." Ryan answered.

Tommy stared at his father in shock, that wasn't what he was expecting. He was expecting another conversation like the one they had up in his room. "But, I thought I was uh um grounded."

"Do you want to be, because I'm sure I can arrange it."

"No, of course not. Fine, I will drop them off and head to the park." Tommy agreed.

"After breakfast, so sit down and eat." Ryan ordered.

Tommy did a fake salute as he took his seat. Ryan smiled shaking his head as he too sat down.

* * *

Tommy met his friends at the park. "So Jase, what happened with your parents last night?"

"We are at a standstill. However, even though Kimberly and I did not actually come out and admit that we were Rangers; we have agreed to disagree." Jason answered.

"My mother called last night and Max told her all about my alcohol poising." Kim admitted.

Tommy winced, "Ouch!"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. But Max convinced her to let them handle it and he didn't mention anything about the accident or Jason's arrest. Or anything that happened in the courtroom, at least for now."

"Did Detective Scott say why?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, that it wouldn't do her any good to be worrying about me when she is in Europe."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"So what happened with yours?" Jason asked.

"About the same as yours. I didn't admit to anything, told them I never will and that they should just drop it because I'm not having this conversation. I am actually surprised they even let me out of the house, considering I yelled at them and they don't tolerate being disrespectful." Tommy explained.

"So we know that they know that we are Rangers. Where do we go from here?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, but somehow I think we are in for one bumpy ride when it comes to Rita. I have this feeling she is going to cause us more trouble with our personal lives." Jason explained quietly to his friends who were all gathered around him.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Because, she believes that the more trouble we get into the harder it will become for us to be Rangers." Tommy answered.

"Great, I hate to see what she has in store for us next." Kimberly said sarcastically.

The others agreed.


	13. This Can't Be Happening!

The Rangers met in the park before going to school.

"You guys are lucky that your parents don't have any idea about what it is that we do." Jason told Trini, Zack and Billy.

"I don't know how much longer that is going to last, if you-know-who doesn't stay out of our personal lives." Zack answered.

Out of nowhere putties appeared in the park surrounding them.

* * *

On the moon

They may have survived their drinking incident, but they won't survive what I have in store for them next. Rita thought as she sent the putties to the park.

* * *

"Speaking of you-know-who, putties; spread out!" Jason commanded.

The Ranger spread out and took on the putties. The battle seemed to go on forever. Every time they defeated 1 putty and more came. Rita just kept sending putties to the park, she didn't even care that the putties were being defeated.

"Whew, I am glad that is over." Kim said once the putties were gone for good.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would ever end." Trini added.

"Come on we have to get going. It is bad enough that we are already late to school." Jason told them.

The teens picked up their backpacks and made a run for it to school.

* * *

Meanwhile at the school

Jason and his friends showed up at the school. In Jason's hands was a bag full of supplies.

"Alright you two, go into your distracting technique." Jason ordered Tommy and Kimberly.

Tommy and Kimberly started making out in the hallway not caring who saw them. Kimberly pulled off Tommy's shirt and threw it on the ground. Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini all wearing gloves spray painted the walls and the lockers with their names in their specific colors. Tommy was just about to take Kim's shirt off when Mr. Kaplan came down the hall and saw everything that was going on. The teens, except Tommy just smiled and left. Tommy picked up his shirt and waved it at them as he followed his friends. He kissed Kimberly one more time in front of Kaplan before they all disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Oh man, we are really late." Tommy said as he opened the door to the school.

"We wouldn't have been if that stupid putty battle didn't go on forever." Zack answered.

"But it did and there is nothing we can do about it now." Trini added.

"Let's just get to class. We can discuss whatever it is Rita is up to at lunch or after school." Jason said.

The teens walked down the hall to their class and ran into Mr. Kaplan who was steaming mad.

"You 6, my office NOW!!!" Kaplan yelled.

The kids couldn't understand why he is that mad over them being a little late. But they followed Kaplan to his office as he walked them down the spray-painted hallway. The teens gasped as they saw their names, except for Tommy and Kimberly, spray-painted all over the hall and in their own Ranger colors as well.

The teens were whispering back and forth as they followed Kaplan to his office.

"This can't be happening!" Kim cried.

"This is a set-up, but by who?" Trini asked.

"My guess is Rita; this must have been what was happening while we were participating in that endless putty battle." Jason guessed.

"What makes you think that?" Zack asked.

"The fact that my name is spray-painted all over the hall in red. Who else could have done that? All of the Ranger colors are correct." Jason answered.

"But if it is Rita that did this, why isn't my name or Kimberly's anywhere?" Tommy asked.

"Oh I hate to know what it is that we were involved in if we weren't apart of the spray-painting." Kim answered.

They finally reached Kaplan's office.

"You four will pay for your graffiti!" Kaplan yelled at Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy.

"But-" Jason interrupted.

"QUIET!! As for the two of you, I warned you about taking part in PDA on school ground. Not only were you making out, it looks as you two were about to have sex in the middle of the hallway. No doubt a distracting technique while your friends did their little prank."

Tommy and Kimberly stood shocked as well as the rest of the team. They thought the names just appeared now they realized that someone or something was posing as them.

"I am going to call your parents and after they arrive and see what it is you guys had been up to. We will discuss your punishment then. In the meantime you will sit here and think about your actions." Kaplan told them and left to make the phone calls.

"My parents are going to kill me. What is it that I'm supposed to say? 'I'm the Black Ranger and Rita did this as a technique to get me in trouble; that is why my name is all over the wall and in black. She kept us occupied with a putty battle in the park and the only thing I'm really guilty of is being late to school.' Yeah that will go over real well." Zack complained.

"I don't know what were supposed to say or do. I also don't know what game Rita is playing, but I don't like it."

"Do you guys realize that someone or something is out there posing as us, meanwhile we're going to be stuck with the fallout of _**their**_ actions." Trini stated.

"I can't believe this is happening. Were dead, really dead and there is nothing we can do about it." Kim stated.

* * *

AN: A different view on A Bad Reflection on You. Also, I have not decided whether or not if the evil Rangers will also show up as Rangers, but I do know that they won't be going away for a little while.


	14. They Are Right!

The Rangers continued to it in Kaplan's office, their stomachs tied up in knots with dread as they wait for their parents to show up. Kaplan walked the 9 adults down the spray-painted hallway. The adults couldn't believe what they were seeing; this is so unlike their kids.

"Unbelievable." Alyssa said as she saw her son's name in red all over the hallway, the walls, and the lockers. The spray paint covered the whole hall.

"Are you sure it was our kids that did _this_?" Max asked using his hand to demonstrate the whole hallway.

"Yes I saw them do it." Kaplan responded.

"My son's name isn't anywhere." Ryan began.

"No, he and Kimberly Hart were engaged in a very public display of making out. It seemed as they would have gone so far as actually having sex in the middle of the hall. No doubt as a distracting technique while their friends destroyed school property." Kaplan answered.

They finally reached the office. Kaplan opened the door and the teens turned around to face them in pure dread. The kids didn't say anything; they had no idea what it is they are supposed to say. Kaplan gave them their punishment 6 weeks of lunchtime and after school detention, where they will start with scrubbing the hallway clean and afterwards whatever Kaplan can come up with to make the detentions as unpleasant as possible. The teens just nodded and accepted it as if they had much of a choice. Kaplan then dismissed the kids as their punishment will start tomorrow but they are suspended for the rest of today.

* * *

The teens left the school with their parents knowing they were going to be in as much trouble at home as they are in at school. The teens huddled together outside the school to talk quietly about what they should do now.

"Zacchary Justin Taylor, let's go NOW!" Lesley Taylor yelled.

"Bye, Zack and good luck." Jason told him.

"You too; because we all are going to need it." Zack responded as he slowly followed his steaming mad parents to their car.

Trini was the next one to leave with her parents and then Billy and his dad left; leaving Tommy, Jason and Kimberly alone with Jason and Tommy's parents.

"Alright spill!" Max ordered.

The teens gulped as they try to think of something to say without actually admitting that they are indeed Rangers.

"We know how bad it looks for us." Jason started.

"But we had nothing to do with it." Kimberly added.

"The only thing we are truly guilty of is being late to school." Tommy admitted.

"Why were you guys late?" Ryan asked.

"We got caught in a putty battle in the park and even though the Rangers showed up to take over, we couldn't just leave them to handle the putties." Kimberly tried to explain.

"The Rangers were completely outnumbered they needed our help. So we stayed and helped. By the time we got to the school we ran into Mr. Kaplan who was fuming mad and led us through the hallway." Tommy finished.

The adults stepped away from the teens to discuss things. Max and Ryan have been partners ever since Ryan and his family moved to town. They became extremely close friends.

"Well let's just hope they buy it and don't ask any more questions." Jason told his 2 best friends.

"Can you believe 6 weeks of detention and most likely hard labor detention." Kim complained.

"I don't know how we are going to stay caught up with school and detention on top of whatever Rita throws at us as well." Jason answered.

"We have classes together, we can study together and this way we can make sure that everyone stays caught up." Tommy added.

"We did discuss this, and even if we do believe you about not being involved in the destruction of school property whether it was directly or indirectly. I still have to punish you two." Max told Jason and Kimberly.

Jason and Kimberly nodded sadly they didn't think they were actually going to get out of it without being punished. But they were hoping.

"That goes double for you. You will be on a strict grounding for the length of your detention." Ryan told his son.

"If you believe us then why are you punishing us?" Tommy asked.

"Because while we may believe you; we still have to do it. We wish we didn't but this situation doesn't leave us much choice." Alyssa answered.

"Besides, don't you think it would look strange and maybe even suspicious if you 3 got away with destroying school property?" Ryan began.

"Not to mention raise a red flag with anyone who might be curious as to why you weren't punished after being caught in the act. If they start watching closely they might just noticed that you have more to do with the Rangers then what it is you claimed." Max added.

"Let's not forget that you 3 fought the putties in open court while everyone else was scared stiff." Ryan went on.

The kids listened to what the adult were saying and they have to agree that the adults are right, on all accounts. If the kids who saw them destroy the school property and get away with it, they are going to began to wonder why and maybe even figure out that they are Rangers; because if you can nail down one with a trace of doubt, the others will just fall into place.

"Go home with your mother and we will finish discussing this tonight." Ryan ordered.

Tommy nodded and said a quick goodbye to Kimberly and Jason.

"I will see you guys tonight, I have to go back to work. But don't worry so much, it will be okay." Max told his teens.

"Are you going to tell Mom about this?" Kimberly asked.

"Maybe when she gets home, but it wouldn't do any good to tell her now. She will only worry. Besides, we have it under control." Alyssa answered,

Kim nodded.

"Shall we be going?"

Jason and Kim nodded as if they had a say in the matter, which they didn't.


End file.
